Give Love a Try
by kakacorino
Summary: "Por que eu tinha que ser tão clichê? Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar justo pela minha melhor amiga? Por uma das únicas pessoas que realmente se importavam comigo e queria meu bem? Poderia ser um pouco menos piegas? Mas que diabos!"


**Twilight não me pertence.**

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile .net(/)~oneshotoculta**

**Então, cometi a loucura de participar dessa o/s, e, depois de muito "sacrifício", aqui está ela. Espero que gostem. Digo lá embaixo quem eu peguei. Boa leitura!**

**Give a try**

Estava deitado na minha cama encarando as estrelinhas que eu havia colocado no teto há anos. Dormir era impossível devido à insônia que me perseguia. Não existe nada mais frustrante do que ficar rolando na cama, lutando contra a angústia que já era insuportável. Talvez um amor não correspondido seja mais frustrante. Mas arrasador poderia ser uma palavra melhor para essa definição.

Num movimento rápido pulei da cama, sentindo o cansaço físico dominar o meu corpo. Tinha que arranjar alguma coisa mais construtiva para fazer ao invés de remoer as angústias que ainda não me libertaram. Peguei um casaco do chão, e o vesti sem o menor zelo. Deslizei com as meias que usava até a porta do meu quarto, abrindo-a suficiente para verificar se alguém estava na mesma situação que eu me encontrava. As portas dos quartos estavam fechadas e nenhum vestígio de luz passava por elas. Estavam todos dormindo.

Fechei a porta do quarto, e continuei deslizando pelo assoalho de meias na intenção de evitar o menor ruído. Não que eu precisasse me preocupar com isso, qualquer barulho seria abafado pelos roncos altos que saiam pelo quarto de Emmet.

Abafei uma risada, descendo vagarosamente pelas escadas, quase tropeçando no par de tênis que Emmet insistia em deixar por lá. Ao passar pela sala, pensei em ligar a TV e assistir algum filme reprisado, mas a última vez não foi muito agradável: meu pai desceu para buscar um copo de água e me flagrou dormindo na frente da TV. Eu, particularmente, não queria que isso voltasse a acontecer, então segui até a cozinha. Se fosse pego, pelo menos teria uma álibi.

Acendi uma das luzes e peguei uma tigela recém lavada. Peguei uma caixa de cereal clandestina atrás dos mantimentos que minha mãe usava raramente. Enchi a tigela com o cereal e coloquei um pouco de leite que tinha na geladeira. Sentei em um dos bancos do balcão impecável da cozinha de frente para as janelas fumês.

A noite permanecia estrelada mesmo com o frio, que não iria cessar tão cedo. A sensação de alivio do silêncio da noite, a luz da lua e das estrelas atravessou uma das janelas que tinha sido esquecida aberta.

Não tinha razão para ficar preso a essa angústia toda. Nem sempre se pode ganhar todas e eu já havia aprendido isso. Então, por que eu estava tão abalado? Não vou dizer que não fiquei chocado quando ela negou e se afastou de mim. Porque eu fiquei mesmo; pensei que ela sentia o mesmo. Eu já a conhecia a tempo suficiente para desconfiar de alguns de seus sentimentos. Percebi quando ela estava gostando de outros garotos. Mas eu tinha esperança que ela fosse pelo menos falar comigo, já que seria pedir demais que ela caísse nos meus braços, assim, sem o menor esforço. Tudo bem que a Isabella podia ser a pessoa mais imprevisível do mundo, dependendo o humor dela.

2 dias atrás

Estava começando a anoitecer. O crepúsculo laranja pintava o céu e aquilo me deixava pensar que era uma pintura. Eu a empurrava num balanço feito de pneu no pátio da minha casa – coisa que fazíamos desde pequenos. Estava reunindo toda coragem que possuía para finalmente falar. Olhei para Bella, que tinha os cabelos balançando com o vento. Respirei fundo três vezes. Me perguntava se era possível alguém ficar tão nervoso quanto eu estava. A única coisa que vinha na minha cabeça era a palavra _rejeição_, que ecoava lá dentro, não ajudando em nada no nervosismo. Como eu podia ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber que estava apaixonado por ela? As borboletas no estômago, o suor nas mãos e a ansiedade sempre que eu ia a encontrar já deviam ser sinais suficientes para eu descobrir.

- _Kiss me, out of the bearded barley, nightly, beside the green, green grass. Swing, swing, swing the spinning step..._- Isabella cantarolava, provavelmente a música que ela estava ouvindo no fone que usava em um só ouvido.

- Bella, eu preciso falar com você. – a interrompi.

- Fala, oras. – ela respondeu de olhos fechados, sentindo a brisa fresca no rosto.

- Não assim, não aqui.

- Ai meu Deus, Edward! Resolveu me contar que decidiu sair do armário?! – brincou, soltando uma risada gostosa e tirando seu fone de ouvido.

- Deixa de ser idiota. É sério.

Parei de balançar ela, que me olhou preocupada. Decidimos subir na velha casa da árvore. Mesmo temendo que ela desabasse a qualquer momento, aquele era meu lugar favorito.

- Então, Bella, o que eu quero falar é... – travei. E se ela não sentisse o mesmo? E se acabasse a amizade? Eu era dependente dela. Não podia por em risco tudo o que já havíamos vivido por causa de uma paixão idiota. Deveria ser uma fase. Isso! Uma fase.

- Falar...? Sabe, Edward, eu ainda não aprendi a ler mentes – ela disse brincalhona. Por Deus, quem eu estava tentando enganar? Não era uma fase. Muito menos uma paixão idiota.

- Eu estou... Acho que... Não, não acho, tenho certeza que...

- Você poderia terminar pelo menos uma frase?

- Desculpa. Estou nervoso. É que... Não é uma coisa fácil de falar.

- Você sabe que pode falar tudo pra mim. Não sabe? - ela olhou diretamente para mim e toda sanidade que existia em meu corpo se esvaiu. Por que eu tinha que ser tão clichê? Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar justo pela minha melhor amiga? Por uma das únicas pessoas que realmente se importavam comigo e queria meu bem? Poderia ser um pouco menos piegas? Mas que diabos!

Olhei para o céu e observei as nuvens preenchendo os extensos espaços azuis sobre a minha cabeça. Quando o sol já estava se pondo, eu soube que era a hora. Uma coragem, que eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde vinha, tomou conta de todo meu ser . Puxei mais uma lufada de ar e falei:

- Isabella, eu estou apaixonado por você.

Afastei os pensamentos causadores da insônia balançando minha cabeça, torcendo que eles fossem embora sem me privar mais uma noite de sono. Isso estava virando uma análise psicológica, a qual eu nunca entenderia. Levantei e coloquei a tigela dentro da pia. Joguei a caixa de leite vazia no lixo e me arrastei até a janela que estava aberta. A cozinha já estava fria e a corrente que por ali passava não ajudava a manter o calor do ambiente.

Dei uma última olhada no lado de fora antes que voltasse a frustação permanente de rolar na cama sem noção do que estava acontecendo. Mas antes, ouvi um barulho como se alguma coisa tivesse caído no chão. Enfiei a cabeça pela janela mínima e vi que a duas casas da minha, Isabella limpava as mãos sujas de terra olhando para cima, como se verificasse se foi descoberta.

Ela começou a andar em direção a rua e voltei a me esconder atrás das janelas fumês. Ela olhou demoradamente para as janelas, especialmente para a que eu ainda não tinha fechado. Fiquei a encarando pelo vidro que me mantinha protegido de seus olhares questionadores, até que ela voltou a andar pela rua.

Minha reação não podia ter sido outra; corri até a sala e busquei um tênis que eu havia escondido ali mais cedo. Estava com preguiça de guardá-lo. Fui até a porta e peguei um cachecol junto dos demais casacos e afins. Fechei o zíper do casaco, passando o cachecol em seguida pela pescoço. Estava pronto para encarar aquele frio se fosse me dar alguma resposta sobre Isabella. Eu já há conhecia há anos, mas ela ainda me parecia misteriosa.

Ela seguia reto pela rua, e eu mantive uma distância segura, me esgueirando entre jardins, cercas e caixas de correio. Ela provavelmente ia à pista do parque. Era o lugar onde as crianças passavam a tarde patinando ou andando de skate. Eu sei que Isabella é uma ótima patinadora ao contrário de mim. Creio que meu limite seja uma bicicleta, mesmo que eu não tenha me atrevido a subir em um skate. Bella já tentou me ensinar a patinar, mas não foi uma experiência muito agradável. Vamos dizer que o equilíbrio não é meu ponto forte.

Ela estava indo para a pista e com certeza ela estava chateada. No mínimo. Assim, no meio dessa filosofia toda, acabei batendo em uma lata de lixo que estava escondida atrás de uma árvore. Foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Bella que virou assustada. Tive tempo suficiente para me esconder atrás da árvore, sentindo meu corpo gelar. A sensação de ser descoberto a qualquer momento era assustadora, mas um tanto intrigante.

Senti o olhar de Isabella examinar cada centímetro da árvore antes de ouvir seus passos. Dei algum tempo antes de sair do meu esconderijo. Esqueci minhas camuflagens e andei no meio da rua. Estávamos a poucos metros do parque. O vento soprava a nosso favor, levando os cabelos dela para frente do rosto e ela não cansava de tentar detê-los. A ponta do meu cachecol enroscava nas minhas pernas. Enfiei-a no bolso do casaco e continuei a segui-la.

Ainda estava confuso do por que eu estava tão obcecado em segui-la. Acho que a rejeição pode me fazer bem. Uma estranha teoria, mas que podia funcionar. Uma vez me falaram que não era bom ter tudo o que você queria assim tão fácil. Era preciso batalhar, e por ela eu estava disposto.

Eu já podia ver as pistas quando Bella parou de repente, passando a mão na cabeça. Fiquei imóvel esperando a ação dela para poder reagir, mas foi mais imprevisível do que eu pensava.

- Você tem mesmo que se perfumar inteiro? – ela disse, ainda de costas.

Fiquei em silêncio. Ela estaria alucinando ou falando comigo, já que estávamos só nós na rua. Levantei a gola do casaco e conferi se tinha exagerado tanto assim no perfume. Sim, e eu ainda estava em favor do vento para piorar minha situação.

- Edward – ela disse em um tom mais grave, e virou de frente para mim, com os braços cruzados. – O que você está fazendo?

Fui pego! Rá, não era tão ruim assim. Mantive a distância, mas agora estava sorrindo.

- Devo perguntar o mesmo?

Ela ignorou minha pergunta e voltou a andar, agora mais apressada. Voltei a segui-la, sem preocupar-me mais em me esconder. Não havia motivos para continuar bancando o James Bond.

- Você me reconheceu pelo perfume? – perguntei, diminuindo a distância entre nós dois. O vento continuava forte, então ela puxou o capuz do casaco para evitar que seu cabelo continuasse a voar. Bella mudou de humor de repente.

- Não é assim tão fácil de esquecer – respondeu à minha pergunta, obviamente se arrependendo depois. Já estava quase correndo em direção a pista.

Sorri com sua resposta e consegui alcançá-la assim que passou pelos portões do parque.

- Por que você está me seguindo Edward? – ela perguntou, sem olhar para mim.

- Porque eu quero saber o que você veio fazer aqui – olhei o relógio de pulso – às 2 da manhã.

- O que você acha que eu vou fazer? – ela disse, indo até o topo da pista. Sentou e arrancou o All Star e colocou os patins que havia tirado de dentro da mochila que carregava.

- Você deve estar bem disposta para patinar a essa hora. – Falei, caminhando em sua direção. Ela rapidamente prendeu os patins, e deslizou até a ponta da pista, se distanciando de mim.

Resolvi não forçar nada e sentei onde ela estava antes. Fiquei observando-a respirar antes de se jogar na pista. Ela tinha muita classe patinando.

O tempo parecia não passar. Estava totalmente concentrado no desempenho de Bella, tentando descobrir o que tinha feito de errado. Ela não olhava para os lados; estava focada nos movimentos que pareciam lhe acalmar. Já podia sentir a energia dela mudando. Ela estava tensa depois que descobriu que eu a seguia e agora estava totalmente relaxada e desinibida. "Por que ela não ficava assim quando estava comigo?" Essa pergunta teimava em se repetir na minha cabeça.

Algum tempo depois, Isabella sentou na beira da pista, respirando com dificuldade. Ela já estava a mais de uma hora patinando sem parar um minuto. Pensei em ir até ela, mas não queria arriscar de novo. Já quase estraguei tudo uma vez e não iria desperdiçar essa chance que poderia ser a última.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei, com a voz mais alta que o normal. Ela assentiu e olhou para mim pela primeira vez naquele meio tempo.

- Você está aqui ainda? – perguntou, afrouxando um pouco os patins.

- Quero ter certeza que você esteja bem. Não é seguro ficar sozinha aqui a essa hora. – disse, torcendo para que ela não me ignorasse mais uma vez.

- Já é a terceira noite seguida que venho aqui e nada me aconteceu. – retrucou.

- Só quero ter certeza. Mas por que você estava vindo para cá à noite? – arrisquei.

- Tenho meus motivos, Edward. – Ela apertou os fechos dos patins e voltou a pista.

Estava acostumado em vê-la patinar quando ela estava chateada. Esse era o motivo para ela estar aqui a essa hora. Mas o que eu queria saber era a causa dessa chateação e hostilidade que permanecia com ela desde aquele dia. Torcia que fosse mera coincidência. Tinha medo que a causa fosse eu. Já estava sofrendo por antecedência. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu ainda não havia conversado com Isabella desde que ela havia me dispensado. O único que eu sabia que tinha conversado com ela e tinha conhecimento do que estava acontecendo era Emmet, que não quis me contar o que era.

- Eu sei que tem! Sei que você está chateada – respondi – Tudo que eu quero saber é se isso é minha culpa.

Talvez eu tivesse ido longe demais. Mas era mais do que evidente que a culpa era minha e eu estava disposto a sumir da vida dela se ela pedisse. Só se ela pedisse.

Ela não respondeu minha pergunta. Fiquei ainda mais preocupado. A culpa era minha mesmo. Hesitei um momento e depois levantei, indo a caminho do portão. Já tinha minha resposta e eu sentia que o silêncio dela pedia privacidade.

- Edward - a ouvi me chamar antes que eu pudesse sair. Virei e ela acenou com a cabeça indicando que eu voltasse para onde estava. Obedeci sentando no topo da pista.

Ela patinava mais rápido e de maneira mais agressiva. Ela me encarava toda vez que passava na minha frente. Eu tentava não mudar de expressão, aguardando impacientemente que ela falasse alguma coisa.

- Desculpa seu eu te magoei de alguma forma – ela disse, sem parar de patinar. – Não queria me arriscar. Por isso recuei.

- Como assim? – ainda não estava entendendo nada daquela conversa.

Ela suspirou, e tirou o casaco que vestia o jogando para fora da pista. Estava frio ainda, mas ela parecia incomodada com aquele calor excessivo, já que estava aquecida o suficiente por causa da movimentação. Apanhei o casaco, o colocando do meu lado.

- É que foi estranho o que aconteceu há dois dias. Eu estava acostumada com você aguentando tudo que eu lhe contava. Estava ali para o que eu precisasse. Você sempre sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo e eu não fazia ideia que era tão transparente assim. Fiquei chocada quando você descobriu sobre o Mike e eu não queria falar nada sobre aquilo, já que, bom, não aconteceu nada. Comecei a controlar minhas emoções tentando evitar que você descobrisse mais alguma coisa que eu não estava pronta para compartilhar ainda. Aí você veio com aquela história. – ela parou de falar, continuando a patinar.

Não havia muita clareza nas coisas que ela dizia. Tudo bem que eu aprendi a decifrar suas emoções, já que eram fáceis de perceber. Mas ela tinha uns picos de humor que eram totalmente misteriosos. Eu ficava no escuro quando falava com ela, então arrisquei contando o que eu sentia por ela. E a reação foi a mais inesperada possível para quem esperava que ela corresponderia normalmente. E mesmo naquele momento, eu continuava no escuro.

- Bella, eu sei que eu fui meio inconveniente contando o que eu sentia assim, sem motivo algum, mais foi involuntário. Não estava planejado, mas eu senti que era o momento certo. Mas na verdade, não foi exatamente o que eu esperava.

- Você ainda sente a mesma coisa que me disse há dois dias? – ela parou de patinar, parando na minha frente, evitando me olhar nos olhos.

- Sinto – confessei. Não desistiria sem tentar uma segunda vez.

Ela me encarou tentando decifrar o que eu estava sentindo. Balançou a cabeça, voltando a patinar.

-Não sei Edward! Tudo isso é muito recente. Não sei se eu estou pronta para isso agora. Arriscar tudo assim não seria sensato. Não se sei se funcionaria. – ela disse com uma voz distante.

Fiquei satisfeito com a explicação. Ela poderia ter dito isso há dois dias, ao invés de virar as costas e ir embora. Eu teria entendido perfeitamente, mas a dúvida dela agora me deixava com esperanças. Sorri discretamente a observando patinar de cabeça baixa. Estava à espera de um sinal do que ela estava sentindo no momento. Observei atentamente cada movimento dela, que evitava levantar o olhar.

Até que ela olhou para onde eu estava, esperando me encontrar ali sentado. Mas eu não estava mais.

- Edward? – ela chamou com uma voz estranha. Provavelmente tinha pensado que eu tinha ido embora e a deixado ali sozinha. Claro que eu nunca faria isso desta maneira.

- O que você está com medo de arriscar, Bella? – perguntei. Eu tinha mudado de lugar; estava atrás dela que quase caiu quando me viu. Eu só queria ver a reação dela. Queria tirar a dúvida trivial.

Estava sentando do outro lado da pista, mas perto dela. Bella parecia exaltada, e não a deixava desviar o olhar.

- Não sei. - ela respondeu com uma voz baixa, preste a chorar. Voltou a patinar rapidamente, para evitar que eu a visse chorando.

Já era o suficiente para mim. Tinha algumas teorias do que estava acontecendo. A insegurança dela podia ser normal no comportamento dela, ou que ela estava insegura por se envolver comigo, preocupada que qualquer relação entre nós comprometesse nossa amizade.

Ela patinava determinada para todos os lados, sem a mínima possibilidade de parar caso eu pedisse. Mas eu faria melhor do que isso. Entrei na pista, e me posicionei bem no centro. Ela ficou chocada quando percebeu minha presença, quase tombando em mim.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela gritou, desviando mais uma vez.

- Tentando lhe provar uma coisa. - respondi, me posicionando na sua frente. Não estava agindo com sanidade. Só queria pegá-la, antes que ela me atropelasse ou caísse.

Ela passou ao lado e a agarrei pela cintura bem a tempo. Ela abafou um grito que me fez rir.

- Você é louco – ela disse, apoiando as mãos nos meus ombros. Abracei-a pela cintura, evitando que ela perdesse o equilíbrio. Ela me abraçou, soluçando baixinho. Parecia uma criança perdida e assustada.

- Ei – soltei o abraço, e olhei sorrindo para ela – Pode parar de chorar. Você pode confiar em mim. Sempre estará em segurança comigo. As coisas vão ficar do jeito que sempre estiveram, ok?

Ela parava de chorar aos poucos e esboçou um sorriso singelo. Bella ainda estava próxima do meu corpo. Comecei a me aproximar, amando o que estava acontecendo. Mas ela virou o rosto, fazendo que eu beijasse sua bochecha.

- Você pode me dar um tempo para eu pensar melhor? – ela pediu, com sinceridade em seus olhos. Tive a sensação que estava fazendo tudo errado de novo. Assenti e a soltei. Ela voltou a se equilibrar nos patins, patinando em volta de mim. Estava rindo agora. Voltou para o meu lado e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada, Edward – ela disse, pegando a minha mão e me puxando para fora da pista. Ela trocou os patins pelo seu All Star, e eu devolvi o casaco que ela havia jogado. Voltou a tomar minha mão e saímos do parque.

Senti que tudo havia voltado a ser como antes. Andávamos pela rua de volta para nossas casa. Já eram quase quatro da manhã. Ela bocejava e coçava os olhos de sono. Mesmo receoso, a abracei de lado e ela não reclamou. Apenas encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

Ainda estava confuso quanto ao que havia acontecido, mas estava feliz que as coisas haviam voltado a ser como eram antes. Fui até a casa dela para garantir que chegasse em segurança.

- Bom, até amanhã. – falei, esperando que ela entrasse.

- Até amanhã, Edward. E obrigada mais uma vez. – ela me deu um abraço rápido e entrou em casa. Fiquei em transe por um minuto absorvendo os fatos antes de ir pra casa.

Entrei pela porta da frente cautelosamente. Refiz os meus passos, devolvendo o cachecol e os tênis aos devidos lugares. Até que me deparei com a luz da cozinha acessa. Tirei o casaco, largando-o em cima do sofá. Fui até a cozinha e me deparei com Emmet se servindo de um copo de água.

- Como estava a Isabella? – ele perguntou despreocupadamente.

Fiquei surpreso com a naturalidade da pergunta. Pensei em uma desculpa plausível, mas não funcionaria.

- Eu vi você a seguindo na rua. Como você demorou a deduzir que ela estava indo para o parque hein, irmãozinho? Pensava que você era mais rápido do que eu para deduzir as coisas.

- Ah, você poderia ter me dito. Teria me poupado de algumas horas preciosas de sono. – falei, pegando a garrafa de água da mão dele e um copo limpo.

- Não teria graça. Eu acabaria com o conceito de aventura misteriosa se você soubesse o paradeiro da suspeita. – ele falou, fazendo pose de detetive. Eu teria que esconder esses livros de Sherlock Holmes dele por um tempo.

- Muito obrigado – falei sarcasticamente, bebendo água.

- Conseguiu alguma coisa? – Emmet perguntou, guardando a garrafa.

- Na verdade não. Mas está melhor do que antes. – falei, olhando para a água no copo. Esperava que ela estivesse com as respostas das perguntas que eu ainda não sei ao certo.

- Já é um começo. Vou voltar a dormir, maninho. – então passou por mim, bagunçando ainda mais meus cabelos.

Coloquei meu copo na pia e segui o mesmo caminho que Emmet. Logo amanheceria e eu ainda não tinha fechado os olhos. E já tinha três dias.

Cheguei no meu quarto e cai na cama do jeito que estava. Só queria dormir um pouco antes de falar com Bella novamente. Mas estava satisfeito com o progresso que eu havia feito essa noite. Então, logo o sono veio. Felizmente não tive sonhos perturbadores ou enigmáticos que me manteriam sem dormir.

Fui acordado contra minha vontade. Minha mãe dizia que eu estava dormindo demais e isso não era saudável na minha idade. Antes eu tivesse dormindo tanto assim a ponto de prejudicar minha saúde. Só se fosse à ausência de sono.

Depois de ser arrancado da cama, fui obrigado a engolir o almoço. Mal terminei de comer, eu já estava indo para a casa de Bella. Pressionei a campainha duas vezes. Esperei alguém atender a porta, e não pude esconder minha decepção quando seu pai abriu a porta, alegando que Isabella havia saído e não voltara ainda. Agradeci e voltei para casa sentindo que até o tempo estava contra mim. Minha ansiedade aumentava a cada minuto. Nunca havia me sentido assim, e estranhava meu comportamento.

Passei a tarde no quarto, deitado na cama, jogando uma bola de beisebol para cima. O tédio era tão grande que acabei pegando no sono.

Acordei assustado com o sonho que tinha acabado de ter, quando meu celular começou a vibrar em cima do criado mudo.

Visualizando o aparelho, vi o aviso de uma nova mensagem. Era de Isabella. Li a mensagem duas vezes, conferindo se ainda não estava sonhando. _"Olhe pela janela. Isabella"_. Era o que dizia. Fui tropeçando até a janela, e a vi sorrindo para mim. Ela pegou o celular e rapidamente outra mensagem chegava ao meu. _"Desça logo."_

Ela começou a andar pela rua, e eu corri até a porta. Consegui a proeza de correr em silêncio. Nem vi os degraus passando pelos meus pés. Cheguei à porta, peguei um casaco e calcei os tênis.

Estava mais frio do que a noite anterior. Foi como um dejá vu. Tirando que Isabella caminhava em círculos, provavelmente me esperando.

Caminhei em sua direção. Podia vê-la rir enquanto me observava caminhar, possivelmente achando graça da minha cara de quem havia recém acordado.

Parei na frente dela, esperando a sua reação. Bella pegou na minha mão e me puxou, fazendo com que eu corresse com ela. Começamos a correr em direção a minha casa e eu não entendia porque. Percebi que nosso destino era os fundos da minha casa.

- Ei, você está mesmo em forma – falei, chegando ao seu lado. Ela sorriu, ainda respirava com dificuldade.

- Você também não está nada mal. – Bella sentou no balanço de pneu e ficou me encarando. Senti meu estômago fazer uma coisa engraçada. Como se estivesse virando cambalhotas.

- O que foi? – perguntei, me encostando na escada na casa da árvore.

Bella não respondeu, simplesmente levantou e parou na minha frente, se apoiando na escada velha também

- Você vai rir da minha cara se eu repetir a mesma pergunta que eu fiz ontem? – ela disse, mostrando um sorriso tímido.

- Claro que não – nem poderia rir. A presença dela agora me deixava cada vez mais nervoso.

- Certo – ela disse, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente. – Você ainda sente a mesma coisa que me disse a três dias?

Ela abriu os olhos, me fitando enquanto esperava a resposta. Pensei que já tinha deixado isso claro. Mas aparentemente eu tinha que reforçar esse fato. O fato de que eu estava apaixonado por Bella e não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Sim, e sinto cada vez mais forte – disse, confiante.

Ela disfarçou um sorriso e olhou o céu estrelado e claro devido ao forte brilho da Lua cheia. Ela colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e sorriu.

- Talvez eu esteja apaixonada por você – ela sorriu tímida – Embora eu esteja esperando ter certeza para te contar.

Eu sorri e puxei seu corpo para mais perto do meu, abraçando sua cintura.

- Então, acho que podemos resolver esse problema. – falei, mais próximo dela.

- Provavelmente. Vamos dizer que sim. – ela sorria, pressionando as mãos sobre meus ombros. Não acreditava que aquela era a mesma garota que estava fugindo de mim antes. E agora estava me provocando.

- Já é o suficiente para mim – me aproximei, sentindo sua respiração batendo no meu pescoço. - Por enquanto, é claro.

Deixei que ela desse o segundo passo. Assim que ela fechou os olhos, a trouxe para mais perto de mim. Eu pressionei um pouco nossos lábios antes de apertá-los e roçá-los no de Bella, até ela dar espaço suficiente para um beijo. Deslizei minha língua por sua boca e ela hesitou por alguns segundos, mas depois cedeu e me deixou beijá-la. Eu sentia meu coração palpitando enquanto um misto de sensações me invadiam e se manifestavam por todo meu interior. Algum tempo depois, rompemos o beijo. Minha cara devia ser de um bobão apaixonado, porque ela ria, me abraçando. Eu a tirei do chão, a abraçando forte.

- _Kiss me down by the broken tree house, swing me upon it's hanging tire... – _Bella cantarolou no meu ouvido. Soltei uma risada baixa. Não a deixei terminar e a beijei novamente.

**N/A: Então, eu nunca tinha postado nada do que eu escrevo, essa foi minha primeira vez. Resolvi participar dessa o/s porque achei que seria uma experiência diferente, e foi. Sempre admirei muitas escritoras desse fandom e sempre li as one shot oculta que tiveram. Não sei da onde que eu tirei coragem pra participar, mas está aí.**

**Minha amiga secreta é a Clara (www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net / ~claraw). Com as quatro opções que ela me deu, eu tentei escrever algo que se encaixasse com todas, porém foi um pouco complicado e acabou sendo totalmente inspirada na música Kiss me - Sixpence None the Richer. Adorei escrever com essa música, porque sempre amei ela hahaha**

**Clara, espero que você goste da minha fic.**

**Bom, é isso. Beijos, e até.**


End file.
